


И тьма воссияет

by Gwailome, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: R-NC-17 [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwailome/pseuds/Gwailome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: На фоне нарастающего международного напряжения и угрозы войны пути Альбуса Дамблдора и Геллерта Гриндельвальда пересекаются впервые за пятнадцать лет





	И тьма воссияет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illumine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047160) by [meanwhiletimely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhiletimely/pseuds/meanwhiletimely). 



  
_Исполни светом тьму мою_

Потерянный рай

Прага, июль 1914 года

Как гласила одна прочитанная Альбусом книга, «Прага» означало «порог», «дверной проем». Этот древний город основала ведьма, Провидица, и она дала ему подходящее имя — город был дверью, порталом между обыденностью и сверхъестественным, божественным. Каменные святые, стоящие вдоль Карлова моста, смотрели из-под своих золотых нимбов с беспощадным осуждением, а готические шпили вдалеке остервенело вонзались в небеса, готовые принять на остриё любого падшего ангела. Даже маглы должны были ощущать колдовство, до сих пор пронизывающее воздух, — весь город представлял собой один сплошной алтарь.

Магия была даже в том, как золотой полуденный свет играл на брусчатке и фасадах зданий, но это была куда более древняя, Темная магия, чем та, которая скрывалась в мрачном холоде Лондона или уютном тепле Хогвартса. Эта магия пронизывала ощущением первобытности, сакральности, так что казалось, что ты шагаешь по священной земле.

Неудивительно, что шпили Праги манили волшебников, как свет — мотыльков.

— Мы все еще можем предотвратить открытый конфликт, — заявил Верховный Маг Визенгамота.

Альбус оторвал взгляд от статуй и шпилей и сосредоточил его на своем спутнике.

Генри Поттер выглядел куда моложе своих пятидесяти лет, хотя встрепанная копна темных волос была испещрена седыми прядями, а в уголках проницательных глаз залегла сеточка морщин — знак того, что их обладатель предпочитает противостоять врагам не силой, а насмешкой. Однако в последнее время его постоянной спутницей стала и хмурая морщина между бровей.

Срочное заседание Международной Конфедерации Волшебников откладывалось на полчаса, и Поттер, не тратя времени, вытащил своего протеже на какую-то безымянную улочку; конечно, оба они были облачены в нарядные церемониальные одежды, но двое приличных мужчин в мантиях на улицах Праги — не такая уж редкость.

— Делегаты из Австро-Венгрии и Сербии легко могли бы развязать конфликт, — продолжал Поттер, все больше горячась с каждым словом, — достаточно нескольких толковых заклинаний в отношении их противников-маглов...

— Министра эта идея, похоже, не очень вдохновила, — мягко прервал его Альбус.

Это было, наверно, преуменьшение века — Арчер Эвермонд, британский министр Магии, чуть ли не огнем полыхнул, когда посреди его речи о скрытности как основе спокойствия мира волшебников, Поттер предложил перейти, в виду надвигающегося международного кризиса, к более активной политике. Поднялся крик и шум, а тут еще и российский министр Магических дел и Канцлер Магии Германии подлили огня, наставив палочки друг на друга, так что Верховный Председатель был вынужден отложить заседание, пока оно не превратилось в серию дуэлей.

Вот тебе и дипломатия, — вздохнул тогда Альбус 

— Эвермонд не видит дальше своего огромного носа! — кипел Поттер. — Настолько глобальный конфликт среди маглов затронет нас всех: миры маглов и магов слишком переплетены, и война между империями поставит под угрозу существующие в них общины волшебников.

Альбус указал взглядом на проходящую мимо группу маглов, один из которых обернулся и пристально посмотрел на мужчин в мантиях. Поттер потер виски и продолжал уже тише:

— Мы должны предотвратить войну хотя бы из инстинкта самосохранения.

— Я вполне согласен, — спокойно отозвался Альбус, — но министр прав в одном: международный магический закон не дает нам прав на какое бы то ни было вмешательство в дела маглов.

— Прав? — насмешливо фыркнул Поттер. — Да, прав у нас нет — но есть _обязанность_ , из соображений человечности. — Он облокотился на перила моста, вглядываясь в глубину Влтавы, и морщина у него между бровей стала еще глубже. — Сколько бедствий мы не предотвратили, на века укрывшись в изоляции? Войны, рабство, угнетение. Бездействие — тоже поступок, а в итоге и выбор. В какой-то момент продолжать оставаться в стороне — значит проявить моральную трусость. — Обуреваемый чувствами, он стукнул ладонями по перилам. — Если у нас нет прав, нужно переписать этот закон!

Подняв голову, Поттер на миг запнулся, увидев выражение лица Альбуса.

— Что случилось? — запустил он руку в волосы с несвойственной себе растерянностью. — Я болтаю, как выживший их ума старик? Право, из-за этой работы я чувствую себя собственным дедом.

— Нет-нет, — покачал головой Альбус. — Вы напомнили мне одного человека… давнего друга, который тоже предпочитал действовать решительно и не стоять за ценой, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу.

Скольким магам были дарованы ум, способность предвидеть, мужество взглянуть на установившийся порядок свежим взглядом? Увидеть все его пороки и искать путь их исправить? Очень немногим.

И однако даже такой маг как Генри Поттер был связан по рукам и ногам системой, ее ограниченностью, ее косностью. Он трудился в угоду законам, которые придумали волшебники, умершие четыреста лет назад, но мир изменился с тех пор; он трудился под управлением заурядных людей, обремененных своими причудами и слабостями. И как бы ни был человек умен, страстен, одарен, в одиночку ему многого не добиться: никакое желание перемен, никакая страсть к прогрессу не способны переписать законы за одну человеческую жизнь.

Даже такой волшебник, как Генри Поттер, не сможет изменить мир в одиночку.

Даже, наверно, такой волшебник, как… Альбус.

— Если кто-то и сможет достучаться до здравого смысла Эвермонда, — продолжал Поттер, — это вы. — Его хмурая гримаса переплавилась в сердечную улыбку. — Донесите до него доводы разума, Дамблдор.

— Вы преувеличиваете мой дар убеждения — или заинтересованность министра в моих соображениях, — приподнял Альбус бровь. — Он любит меня не больше, чем вас.

— Несомненно, — издал Поттер смешок. — Что не отменяет того факта, что прочие члены министерства стелятся перед вами от восторга. — Он закатил глаза в добродушной насмешке. — Альбус Дамблдор, непревзойденный маг, величайший волшебный ум столетия.

— Я бы так про себя не сказал, — скромно возразил Альбус.

Поттер издал долгий вымученный вздох.

— Он будет вынужден прислушаться к вам, и вы это знаете. Самый молодой маг Визенгамота, представитель Британии в Конфедерации да еще и профессор-лауреат Хогвартса — да такими темпами вы станете председателем, не достигнув сорока лет. Еще бы вы нравились Эвермонду — вы же метите на его место. — Он коротко рассмеялся. — Да и на мое тоже, хотя я откажусь от своего поста с куда бОльшим удовольствием.

— Уверяю вас, — беззаботно откликнулся Альбус, — министерские должности меня совершенно не привлекают, так что оба ваших поста в безопасности.

— Не привлекают? — неверяще уставился на него Поттер. — Они что, выходит, просто плывут вам в руки?

— Я делаю, что могу и что должен, — напряженно улыбнулся Альбус. — И не более того.

Поттер покачал головой.

— Тогда сделайте то, что можете, ни о чем больше я не прошу. И если удача будет на нашей стороне, к августу мы спасем мир, а в начале осени начнем обсуждение прав домовых эльфов.

— Вот еще один вопрос, по которому министр не уступит ни шагу. Он скорее оставит политику, чтобы самому сделать карьеру домового эльфа, нежели рискнет вызвать недовольство старых чистокровных семей. — В глазах Альбуса, когда он выразительно посмотрел на Поттера, плясали огоньки. — Еще один камень преткновения между вами, да?

— Старые чистокровные семьи хлебом не корми — дай проявить недовольство, — криво улыбнулся Поттер. — А я обожаю находить для этого поводы. И если Дом Блэков не наймет боевого мага, чтобы он убрал меня до конца года, — я буду считать, что потерпел грандиозное фиаско.

— Прошу вас, вы уж постарайтесь остаться в живых, — с мрачноватой серьезностью ответил Альбус. — Мне ваше общество приятно хотя бы потому, что вам удается ограничивать поток той чуши, который Арчер Эвермонд изливает на руководство всех магических правительств.

Поттер рассмеялся.

— О, не беспокойтесь за меня, Дамблдор. — Он подмигнул. — Мы со смертью старые приятели.

Альбус вопросительно склонил голову и проницательно посмотрел на собеседника, но взгляд Поттера вдруг обратился куда-то за плечо Дамблдора. Тот напрягся и сдвинул руку поближе к палочке, скрытой под одеждой, но Поттер покачал головой. Он поднял руку, окутанную мерцанием магии, и побормотал: «Муффлиато».

Воздух вокруг них загудел и завибрировал, окутав надежным коконом тишины.

— Дружина магического правопорядка, — прокомментировал Поттер, кивнув на двух мужчин в неприметной магловской одежде, крепко сжимавших рукоятки зачехленных палочек. — Надо было раньше позаботиться о конспирации — мне совсем не улыбается, чтобы о нашем разговоре донесли в чешскую магическую разведку.

— Это в высшей степени разумно, — согласился Альбус, провожая взглядом авроров, которые прочесывали мост, осторожно прощупывая прохожих опознавательными и следящими чарами.

— Сказать по правде, дипломатические делегации — далеко не главный предмет их заботы сейчас, — задумчиво добавил Поттер. — Это, конечно, секретная информация, но, между нами, — они ищут одного юного пылкого революционера, который взбудоражил магов от Берлина до Будапешта зажигательными речами об отмене Статута секретности и призывами править маглами во имя их собственного блага. Если вы полагаете, что я мыслю радикально… — Он вздохнул. — Вы помните нападение в Киеве в прошлом месяце?

— Взрыв на фабрике, — медленно произнес Альбус. — Погибло сорок маглов. 

И остановилось производство целой линейки российского оружия, хотя стратегический запас империи мало что потерял. Но даже успех в таком деле не мог служить оправданием гибели людей.

 _Но убив небольшую кучку маглов_ , — он почти услышал голос Геллерта, — _мы спасем тысячи других жизней. И это только начало. Первый шаг. Иначе вскоре это оружие обернется и против нас._

— Явно его рук дело, — кивнул Поттер. — По крайней мере это согласуется с последними полученными мной сводками. Похоже, число его сторонников множится по всему континенту, и некоторые, как я слышал, считают его кем-то вроде пророка. — Он тихо фыркнул. — Провидец — или как они говорят? Он заявляет, что видел войну, смерть, безнадежность, руины… — Поттер мрачно улыбнулся. — Как будто бывают пророки, которые предсказывают что-то иное.

Альбус мог только надеяться, что выражение вежливого интереса прочно пристало к его лицу.

— Этот так называемый Провидец, этот… революционер и убийца… — Во рту пересохло, голос охрип. Он с трудом сглотнул. — Как его зовут? 

— Гриндельвальд, — мгновенно отозвался Поттер. Мир вокруг Альбуса поплыл и размазался, пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы прийти в чувство. — Какой-то немец, видимо…

— Австро-венгр, — собственный голос долетел до Альбуса как будто издалека. Поттер ответил удивленным взглядом. К горлу подступила горечь, но Альбус как-то сумел выговорить: — Помнится, в Вене была магическая семья с такой фамилией.

— Вот это совпадение, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Впрочем, не нужно быть Провидцем, чтобы понять, что надвигается катастрофа… и если все эти прорицания насчет войны сбудутся, магическая Европа встретится с проблемой посерьезнее, чем бунтующий оппозиционер. — Он отступил от перил и вздохнул. — Полагаю, нам пора возвращаться; Эвермонд наверняка потребует с меня отчет; хотя в его представлении отчет означает возможность наорать на меня так, что баньши позавидует. — Он повернулся к Альбусу. — Воспользуемся портключом?

— Отправляйтесь вперед, — Альбус поразился, как спокойно звучит его голос, — и будьте добры передать министру, что я тоже скоро прибуду. Хочу прогуляться по кварталу алхимиков, прежде чем покинуть Прагу.

— Ах, да, вы ведь и алхимией интересуетесь, — сухо заметил Поттер. — Признаюсь, эта дисциплина меня никогда не привлекала, не понимаю я всей этой загадочной чепухи про элементы. — Он осклабился, глядя на Альбуса. — Не в обиду сказано, профессор.

Альбус выдавил ответную улыбку. 

— Ну что вы. Просто вы талантливы в других областях. А не всем умам под силу подступиться к Великому Деланию.  
Поттер отрывисто рассмеялся.

— Полагаю, я сам напросился.

Он взмахнул рукой, и чары муффлиато развеялись, позволив городскому шуму снова нахлынуть на собеседников.

— Что ж, предоставляю вас вашим академическим исследованиям. Будьте осторожны, наверняка и по улицам Праги бродят радикально настроенные оппозиционеры. И, Альбус… — Поттер замолчал, снова помрачнев. — Прошу, обдумайте мои слова.

— Обещаю, — как можно серьезнее откликнулся Альбус. — Обдумаю как следует.

Еще раз веско кивнув напоследок и коснувшись церемониального колпака, Верховный Маг Визенгамота повернулся и аппартировал с легким щелчком, оставив Альбуса одного на мосту.

По мере того, как садилось солнце, небо меняло цвет с медного на коралловый; лучи играли на крышах домов вдоль реки и речных волнах, окрашивая их алым и золотым. Альбус поднял взгляд на фонарный столб, подсвечивавший одного из святых, полез в карман и извлек из складок одежды нечто, похожее на серебряную зажигалку.

Один щелчок делюминатора — и огонек из фонаря спорхнул вниз и исчез в его руке.

Еще один щелчок, и Альбус закрыл глаза. Открыв их снова, он перевел взгляд вниз — крошечный луч, как от маяка, сиял прямо из его груди.

Альбус резко втянул воздух; быстро, украдкой огляделся — иностранные авроры скрылись в переулке, а немногочисленные проходящие мимо маглы рассеянно скользили по волшебнику взглядом, не удостаивая интереса.

Сердце бешено стучало в груди, колотилось, горело. Альбус накинул на себя плотные дезиллюзионные чары и ощутил, как трясутся пальцы на зажигалке.

— Геллерт, — услышал он свой собственный шепот, тягучий, словно он пытался произнести полузабытое темное заклятие, и щелкнул делюминатором третий раз.

Мир наклонился и устремился ему навстречу. Несколько мгновений — и Альбус оказался один, в каком-то сумрачном переулке, с трудом переводя дух. На глухой стене здания прямо перед ним был начертан знакомый символ — линия, круг, треугольник. Палочка, Камень и Мантия. Знак Даров Смерти.

Делюминатор сработал.

Все еще невидимый под чарами, Альбус протянул руку и подрагивающими пальцами очертил символ — и прежде чем он задумался, какое заклинание тут потребуется, каменная стена разошлась под его прикосновением, открыв темный коридор, ведущий куда-то в подземелье.

Магия Геллерта выскользнула из темноты, обвивая, скользя по позвоночнику с характерной энергией, посылая холодные мурашки по всему телу. Даже теперь, столько лет спустя, нельзя было ошибиться в ощущениях, которые захлестнули Альбуса с головой: когда-то он слишком глубоко впустил в себя магию Геллерта и теперь безошибочно чувствовал ее в воздухе, в камнях, в собственной крови.

Он еще мог повернуться и уйти. Должен был.

Но не стал.

Магия Геллерта обнимала и ласкала Альбуса. Шаг вперед — и он словно преодолел невидимый барьер, холодный воздух на кратчайший миг сдавил грудную клетку, мешая дышать, а потом все прошло, и каменный портал сомкнулся за ним.

Несколько мгновений Альбус стоял, переводя дух. По коже бегали как будто крохотные искры, волосы зашевелились, словно зажили своей жизнью, а непроглядный мрак коридора давил все сильнее, точно подгоняя вперед. Все вокруг было пронизано древней, Темной магией, она бурлила и неистовствовала.

 _Да будет свет_! Щелчок делюминатора — и Альбус вгляделся в открывшийся ему путь.

Как ему было известно, под всей Прагой тянулась необъятная сеть лабиринтов, соединявшая самые старые здания в городе; подземный город, тень и отражение залитых солнцем улиц. За прошедшие века алхимики и маглы всех мастей использовали эти лабиринты в разном качестве, от лабораторий до казематов. Сейчас считалось, что большинство тоннелей, будучи заброшенными и нуждающимися в починке, стоят закрытыми или перегороженными… но с помощью магии можно починить что угодно.

Идеальное место, чтобы взрастить революцию — проводить собрания, устраивать тайные переговоры, строить планы вне досягаемости глаз и ушей власть имеющих. Замышлять переворот, под самым носом Конфедерации.

Альбус сам однажды подал Геллерту эту идею.

Откуда-то издалека доносились слабые звуки шагов и голосов, эхом отражаясь от камней. Альбус собрался с духом, усилил дезиллюзионные чары, выключил делюминатор и крадучись двинулся вперед сквозь мрак. Под ногами оказались истертые ступени, еще один узкий коридор, по стенам заплясали неуверенные тени, поворот — и тоннель открылся в частично освещенный факелами зал.

Холодный влажный воздух потрескивал от магии: вдоль стен зала стояло по меньшей мере сотня волшебниц и колдунов, большинство в плащах с капюшонами, закрывающими лица, и все новые выходили из других коридоров, ведущих в этот чертог, озаренный плавающими в воздухе факелами.

Никто не обратил внимания на Альбуса — все взгляды были прикованы к каменному возвышению в дальнем конце зала. В воздухе висел возбужденный приглушенный гул, собравшиеся явно ожидали чего-то — или кого-то.

Альбус, незамеченный, осторожно пробрался в задние ряды, успешно избежав случайных столкновений. Стены подземелья были покрыты полустертыми, покрытыми сажей именами и датами, выбитыми в камне. Год 1727… что-то неразборчиво по-чешски, потом похоже по-немецки… ряд грубых зарубок, которые напомнили Альбусу о давнем визите в Азкабан. Можно было поспорить, что это зал однажды служил темницей.

Серия резких звуков заставила Альбуса поднять голову. Примерно дюжина фигур, облаченных в одинаковые мантии, аппартировали на помост и единым движением подняли палочки. Поток магического света, вырвавшись из них, ударил в стену позади, и на ней загорелся все тот же огромный символ: знак Даров Смерти.

Шепот аудитории поднялся до нетерпеливого крещендо, фигуры в мантиях расступились, давая дорогу какому-то молодому человеку, всякий шум и гомон стих, и Альбус замер в огромной пустой тишине.

Геллерт. Пятнадцать лет спустя, на пятнадцать лет старше — но это был _Геллерт_ , во плоти: изящный, ангелоподобный, прекрасный как никогда, излучающий харизму и мощь.

Золотой плащ облегал его фигуру, как доспехи, а знак Даров подсвечивал золотые волосы в святотатственном намеке на нимб. Возраст добавил резкости нежным чертам его лица, утяжелив челюсть и обрисовав скулы, но пронзительно-голубой взгляд, обводящий толпу, остался прежним, и знакомая легкая улыбка изгибала уголки губ.

Альбус отпрянул назад, чувствуя, как колотится сердце — но чары работали исправно, и Геллерт не заметил его. 

Аплодисменты грянули так рьяно, что у Альбуса, казалось, даже кости от них завибрировали. Геллерт поднял руку — и толпа утихла.

— Добро пожаловать, мои братья и сестры по магии.

По залу пробежала волна: заклинание перевода, сообразил Альбус, похожее на то, которое используется на заседаниях Конфедерации, позволяющее каждому участнику слышать родную речь. Сложное, редкое, высококлассное заклинание — но Альбус и не ждал иного. Правда общее ощущение вышло неприятным: на заднем фоне магического перевода Альбус по-прежнему слышал голос Геллерта, говорящего по-немецки быстро и уверенно — в отличие от выверенного, мелодичного английского в его исполнении, который помнил Альбус.

— Вы собрались здесь, потому что слышали рассказы об удивительных видениях, слухи о новом движении. Видели тревожные заголовки в газетах и слышали уверения своих лидеров, что беспокоиться не о чем. Возможно, вы боитесь. Возможно, вы правильно делаете, что боитесь. — По толпе пробежала рябь, глаза Геллерта заблестели. — Я здесь не для того, чтобы сотворить чудо и успокоить вас, и не для того, чтобы убаюкать ложью. Я пришел, чтобы сказать вам — слухи правдивы, грядет революция!

Толпа снова загудела — и снова мгновенно умолкла, стоило Геллерту слегка приподнять бровь и склонить голову. Он управлял аудиторией, словно держал в руках веревочки, каждым своим словом и движением.

И Альбус не был исключением.

— Сегодня, — продолжал Геллерт, выдержав паузу и добавив напряжения, — в этом самом городе тайно собираются те, кто принуждает вас соблюдать Статут Секретности. — Следующий слова Геллерт выплюнул с неудержимым презрением, и Альбус прерывисто вздохнул: — Международная Конфедерация Магов! Привилегированные чиновники, которые мешают вам раскрыть свой потенциал, вынуждают прятаться в тени, загоняют в подполье. И сегодня они в очередной раз собираются решить ваше будущее.

Он раскинул руки, как бы обхватывая зал. Толпа принялась свистеть и возмущенно гудеть, и Геллерт дал собравшимся время выплеснуть эмоции, прежде чем продолжать.

— Люди, которые назначили себя вашими господами, наблюдают, как мир маглов движется к катастрофе, но считают, что мы спасемся, просто забившись в свои норы поглубже. Они ошибаются. — Он умолк, смакуя напряжение и молчаливое ожидание толпы. — Если мы не стряхнем оковы секретности и не выйдем на свет, чтобы занять причитающееся нам место, — Геллерт понизил голос, — маглы повергнут нас в вечный мрак. — Еще одна пауза, полная тяжкой уверенности в неотвратимости сказанного, и давно знакомая Альбусу фраза: — Я это Видел.

В мгновение ока Альбус перенесся в залитый солнцем лес, в другое лето много лет назад, когда будущее впервые разворачивалось перед ним, увиденное глазами Геллерта.

_Вдвоем, вместе, мы озаряем магией путь всему миру — нас обожают, нас боятся, и никто не может сравниться с нами могуществом._

_Альбус, мы будем великими. Я Видел это. Два величайших волшебника, когда-либо рожденные на свете._

_И мы спасем этот мир._

Голос Геллерта зазвенел под сводами зала вновь, перекрывая шум толпы безо всяких заклинаний усиления звука и возвращая Альбуса в настоящее.

— Я Видел смерть, о да. — Он улыбнулся так светло, что у Альбуса сердце трепыхнулось в груди. — Я Видел грядущую войну. Я Видел крах цивилизаций и падение империй. — Он понизил голос. — Хотите, я покажу вам?

Никто не шевельнулся; казалось, присутствующие даже дышать перестали, и Геллерт шагнул вперед и вниз, бесстрашно рассекая толпу. Перед ним расступались мгновенно, глядя с чувством, похожим на благоговение.

— У кого из вас, — тихо произнес он, — хватит мужества узнать будущее?

Молодая темноволосая женщина нерешительно ступила вперед, и Геллерт поймал ее взгляд и взял лицо в ладони. Женщина смотрела на Гриндельвальда с безудержным восхищением, но Альбус почувствовал, как к горлу подступает горечь. Блестящие глаза ведьмы расширились, и вскоре на ее лице остался только ужас.

— Что ты Видишь? — требовательно спросил Геллерт.

— Солдат, — прерывисто и тихо выдохнула женщина — по-чешски, насколько разобрал Альбус за английским переводом. — Армии. — Она судорожно втянула воздух, вывернулась из хватки Геллерта, разрывая связь легилеменции, и с трудом выдавила: — Что это за оружие? 

Геллерт изобразил улыбку и ничего не сказал. В толпе беспокойно зашептались, и вперед решительно ступил еще один человек: крепко сбитый мужчина, который возвышался над Геллертом и смотрел на него почти что с вызовом.

— Покажи мне, — потребовал он, и улыбка Геллерта превратилась в ухмылку. Он поймал взгляд мужчины — и через несколько мгновений тот отшатнулся назад.

— Что ты Видел? — мягко спросил Геллерт.

Мужчину изрядно трясло, он с трудом дышал и часто-часто моргал.

— Больных… голодных… мертвых. 

Он потряс головой, как будто его оглушили, и добавил, обращаясь скорее сам к себе:

— Столько тел…

— Я тоже хочу Увидеть. — Мальчишка лет одиннадцати-двенадцати — ровесник невинных и глупых первокурсников Хогвартса — вырвался из рук отца и в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Геллертом, широко и пытливо распахнув глаза.

Геллерт опустился на колени и коснулся лица мальчика, словно благословляя. Его собственное лицо как будто источало сияние.

— Вот самый юный среди нас, — сообщил Геллерт зачарованной толпе, — за чье будущее мы должны бороться.

Он уставился мальчику в глаза, и силу его концентрации можно было ощутить почти физически. Миг, другой — и мальчик поднял лицо, с которого схлынули все краски и выражение, и Геллерт мягко провел пальцем по побледневшей щеке.

— Что ты Видишь?

Собравшиеся затаили дыхание. Наконец мальчик сглотнул и прошептал:

— Конец света.

Толпа вздохнула, как один человек. Геллерт мимолетно коснулся плеча мальчика, поднялся на ноги и вернулся на помост.

— «Апокалипсис» в переводе с древнегреческого значит «откровение, снятие покровов», — тихо сообщил он аудитории. — Крах одного мира означает начало другого.

Геллерт начал расхаживать по подсвеченному знаком Даров помосту, неудержимо напоминая готовящегося к нападению льва.

— Старый порядок близится к своему завершению, — заявил он, — и вот-вот родится новая эпоха, восстанет из руин прошлого как феникс из пепла. — Он бросил взгляд на толпу, слегка улыбнувшись, словно это была какая-то шутка для узкого круга посвященных. Альбус сжал челюсти.

Геллерт продолжал, говоря все громче, разгорячаясь с каждым словом; эту страсть и воодушевление Альбус видел много лет назад, и тогда они были отражением его собственных чувств и чаяний.

— Наша задача — ни более ни менее как создание нового мира. Новой единой системы, нового международного порядка, новой, более справедливой формы сосуществования магов и маглов, людей и зверей, всех различных и удивительных форм жизни, которые населяют нашу планету, внутри единой цивилизации.

Он приостановился, чтобы бросить взгляд на толпу, сцепиться зрачками с несколькими слушателями, силой легилеменции посылая им слова или образы. Альбус закрыл глаза и слушал этот ясный, чарующий голос — слушал слова, которые написал собственной рукой целых пятнадцать лет назад

— Да, грандиозность этой задачи не знает равных. Ставки высоки, как никогда. Но нам нельзя медлить, потому что маглы все сильнее угрожают покою на земле, угрожают существованию самого человечества своей ненасытной жаждой крови и наживы, стремлением контролировать каждое явление природы, желанием поглотить весь мир. Кто же сможет преобразовать их жестокость, предубеждение и жадность в нечто лучшее, нечто прекрасное? Я спрашиваю вас, кто, как не мы?

Альбус открыл глаза.

— Нам, мои братья и сестры по магии, достался не просто дар, но и долг. — Лицо Геллерта светилось уверенностью, сияло целеустремленностью. — Мы — вершина человечества, венец творения. Сосуды и проводники для первобытной Темной энергии, из которой берет начало магия. Вся мощь вселенной струится в нашей крови — и что же мы делаем с ней? Прячем ее, не даем ей выхода. Всю эту мощь мы запираем внутри себя, пытаемся контролировать ее, усмирить. Мы сражаемся против нашей собственной природы.

Альбусу показалось, или на этих словах Геллерт посмотрел прямо на него, пронзив дезиллюзионные чары и полумрак, и заглянул прямо в душу? Сердце Альбуса сбилось с ритма, почти остановилось — но через мгновение Геллерт отвернулся и кивнул своим облаченным в мантии спутникам, которые ждали на другой стороне помоста. От этого движения его золотой плащ распахнулся, и Альбус увидел его — оправленный в металл фиал, который выскользнул из-под рубашки и блеснул под лучами знака Даров.

Пятнадцать лет спустя Геллерт все еще носил их Клятву на цепочке вокруг шеи.

Альбус не удержал судорожного вздоха — но фиал уже скрылся из виду за отворотом рубашки Геллерта, который, глядя на зачарованную толпу, продолжил говорить в мелодичной, ритмичной манере, странно напоминающей проповедника на кафедре.

— Маглы поклонялись первым ведьмам и волшебникам как богам. Но потом забыли, кто их истинные вожди, забыли, кто помогал им в черные дни, забыли естественный порядок вещей и заклеймили магию как нечто позорное, порочное, в то время как она — дар свыше.

Вспыхнул яркий свет — и несколько помощников Геллерта отлевитировали к краю возвышения магически связанного мужчину в одежде магловского священника.

Геллерт улыбнулся, и Альбуса охватил озноб. Это была вовсе не та сияющая улыбка, которая освещала давно ушедшие солнечные дни и звездные ночи; не тот насмешливый взгляд, которым Геллерт встретил Альбуса на маленьком кладбище у церкви. Это была холодная, жесткая улыбка, с которой Геллерт произнес Темное заклинание, из-за которого его выгнали из Дурмстранга; улыбка, с которой он поднял палочку, отпуская с губ Круциатус; улыбка, с которой он вышел за порог, разорвав сердце Альбуса надвое.

— Пора принести покаяние. Пора совершить искупление. — Под вновь поднявшийся гомон толпы фигуры в мантиях швырнули магла на колени, к ногам своего предводителя. Геллерт поднял руку, призывая к тишине, и улыбка его стала его более жесткой. — Больше нет времени раздумывать.

Последовала еще одна вспышка, и помощники с другой стороны возвышения вывели вперед дрожащую девушку лет тринадцати-четырнадцати, в белом платье, с длинными рыжими волосами.

Горечь снова обожгла Альбусу горло.

Геллерт — сияющий маяк силы, красоты и света — распахнул руки, и девушка, подбежав, упала в его объятия. Он погладил ее по волосам, успокаивая, и бросил вниз, на распростертого священника, взгляд, полный обжигающего гнева.

— Эта невинная юная колдунья, — сообщил он пришедшей в движение толпе, — своим магическим даром внушала ужас своим родителям, которые отвели ее в церковь, чтобы избавиться от проклятия. — Возгласы ужаса и потрясения пронеслись по толпе и только усилились по мере того, как Геллерт продолжал: — Они считали, что в нее вселился дьявол, и полагали, что этот праведный служитель бога, — Гриндельвальд щелкнул пальцами, и руки священника заломились за спину с тошнотворным хрустом; магл закричал, — спасет ее душу. И знаете, что он сделал вместо этого?

Рыжеволосая девушка уже рыдала взахлеб, спрятав лицо на груди Геллерта.

— Он совершил над ней насилие! — его голос, резкий, яростный, вознесся над рыданиями девушки, над сочувственными и потрясенными возгласами толпы. — Он еще раз доказал, доказал окончательно, что подлинное проклятие — это не чудо магии, а злобные сердца маглов, которые стремятся уничтожить то, чего не понимают

Внутренности Альбуса мучительно свело, когда он увидел, что у Геллерта на глазах стоят непритворные слезы.

— Я знал когда-то другую девушку, которую лишили ее магии, — тихо продолжал он, подняв голову так, чтобы факелы осветили его лицо, и закрыл глаза. — Она тоже пострадала от насилия маглов, от жестокости маглов. — Он распахнул веки, и его взгляд снова стал жестким.— Но ее спасти не удалось.

Альбусу показалось, что ниша, где он стоял, наклонилась и подернулась туманом, а рука, как он обнаружил, больше не сжимала делюминатор, а, дрожа, лежала на рукоятке палочки; чтобы опустить руку, потребовалось усилие воли.

Геллерт тем временем утирал слезы с лица девушки, глядя ей в глаза так пристально и ясно, что можно было почти увидеть исходящее от него сияние.

— Но тебя мы спасем, — заявил он. — Мы подарим тебе новую жизнь. Подарим тебе дом. И сейчас… — Геллерт подозвал рукой одного из помощников, который вручил ему волшебную палочку. — Тебя ждет отмщение.

Толпа оглушительно взревела. Наполняющая зал сила обезумела, жадно ища жертву, неистово требуя выхода, но праведный гнев так легко обращается в насилие…

Альбус слишком хорошо это знал.

Он смотрел, как Геллерт вкладывает палочку в дрожащую руку девушки, как сжимает пальцы поверх ее пальцев и шепчет ей на ухо заклинание; смотрел, как девушка поднимает палочку над головой съежившегося в ужасе, бормочущего молитвы священника жестом палача; смотрел, как в ее опухших, покрасневших глазах вспыхивает живое чувство.

— _Авада кедавра_ , — сказала она нежным, ясным голосом — и подземный зал озарился вспышкой цвета Смерти…

Когда видимость восстановилась, магл лежал на платформе, не шевелясь, его широко раскрытые, полные ужаса глаза незряче смотрели на ликующую толпу. Девушка осела на пол, глядя на дело собственных рук, и Геллерт наклонился, чтобы коснуться губами ее сияющих рыжих волос.

— Мы находимся, — провозгласил он, выпрямившись, — в средневековой магловской тюрьме. В этом самом зале столетиями убивали ведьм и волшебников. — В толпе растерянно заозирались, вздрагивая при виде пляшущих по стенам теней от факелов. — Их пытали и сжигали, как еретиков, — продолжал Геллерт, перекрывая встревоженный шепот, — но они стали мучениками. И теперь мы должны отдать дань их жертве. — Он запустил руку под плащ, извлекая на свет свою палочку. — Пора выжечь из этого мира всю скверну — пора предать пламени старый мир и дать дорогу новому!

Альбус вгляделся внимательнее: палочка Геллерта выглядела как-то странно, не так, как он помнил — длиннее, из более темного дерева. Но времени присмотреться не было — палочка вычертила плавную, изящную дугу, подняв сломанное тело магла в воздух и швырнув в полыхающий знак Даров. Пламя охватило труп, по залу разнесся запах горящей плоти и вопли восторга. Геллерт вертел палочку в руках, практически сияя сознанием собственной безупречной правоты.

— Теперь нас могут спасти только истинные боги, и эти боги, мои братья по магии… мы сами! — Помощники выстроились вокруг него и рыжеволосой девушки, и Альбусу стало неуютно — уж больно это напомнило магловскую армию. — Меня зовут Геллерт Гриндельвальд, — выкрикнул Геллерт, перекрывая новую волну аплодисментов, — и я собираюсь принести на алтарь справедливости все, что потребуется. Я сам готов взойти на костер, если того потребует наше дело. Вы со мной?

Толпа взревела, и голос Геллерта зазвенел триумфом.

— Идите со мной — и вместе мы вернем себе наш мир. Вместе займем причитающееся нам место и исполним предначертанное судьбой. Вместе сразимся за лучшее будущее. Мы будем бороться, — он сделал паузу и посмотрел прямо в тот угол, где стоял Альбус, прямо в его глаза, — ради общего блага.

« _Ради общего блага_ » — почти пропела толпа, и по залу заплясало манящее, неотвязное эхо.

Не отводя взгляда, Альбус снял дезиллюзионные чары — и в тот же момент все факелы в подземелье погасли, погрузив помещение во мрак.

Раздались крики растерянности и возмущения — но несколько мгновений спустя огонь снова вспыхнул. Девушка и помощники все еще стояли на возвышении, но огненный знак Даров пропал, а вместе с ним и Геллерт.

Большая часть публики хлынула на помост в стремлении поговорить с подручными Геллерта; другие, слегка ошеломленные, расходились через тоннели, ведущие прочь из зала. Несколько долгих мгновений Альбус стоял, застыв, в каком-то упадке сил, а потом…

« _Альбус_ », — выдохнул голос Геллерта, так близко и вкрадчиво, словно он стоял рядом и шептал на ухо. Альбус резко вздохнул, взглянув на делюминатор, все еще зажатый в руке. « _Идем_ ».

Все это время Геллерт знал, что англичанин здесь, и теперь… Геллерт ждал его.

Ужас и решимость сплелись в груди Альбуса в один противоборствующий клубок, он щелкнул делюминатором последний раз — и тьма закружилась вокруг него.

Кости. Вот что он заметил первым, аппортировав в другой каменный сводчатый зал, — скелеты разной степени трухлявости, лежащие вдоль стен, торчащие из сложенных в несколько рядов гробов в стенных нишах. В дальнем конце залы высился заставленный свечами алтарь, над которым нависал огромный золотой крест; свечи отбрасывали жутковатые тени на заполненные черепами ниши.

Значит, крипта. Эффектный выбор, ничего не скажешь.

— Я знал, что ты найдешь меня, — раздался за спиной мягкий голос. Теперь Геллерт говорил по-английски, и Альбус помнил каждую его интонацию. — Я слышал — не знаю как — твой голос, шепотом звавший меня по имени.

Альбус медленно спрятал делюминатор в карман, воздвигнув вокруг сознания непреодолимую стену окклюменции, и повернулся. 

Геллерт стоял, прислонившись к арке одной из ниш с убийственной грацией, словно падший ангел, явившийся собрать урожай душ. Он снял свой золотой плащ, под которым был одет очень просто — в легкие брюки, обычные ботинки и белую рубашку; а под рубашкой, как теперь знал Альбус, у самого сердца прятался фиал с клятвой. 

Палочки — другой, более длинной и темной — при Геллерте не было видно.

Долгий-долгий миг Геллерт стоял совершенно неподвижно, позволяя Альбусу оглядывать себя с ног до головы, затаив дыхание, что-то искать и находить, а потом один уголок его рта дернулся вверх.

— Тебе понравилось представление?

Когда Альбус заговорил в ответ, то сам удивился спокойствию своего голоса.

— Я и раньше был прекрасно осведомлен о твоей способности выбирать именно те слова, которые от тебя хотят услышать, — холодно сообщил он. — Ради меня мог снова не стараться.

— Сурово, но справедливо, — ухмылка Геллерта расползлась в кошачью улыбку. — Но ты не всегда был настроен столь критично.

Рука Альбуса сдвинулась на дюйм ближе к палочке, Геллерт проследил за этим жестом и рассмеялся — мягко, но этот звук резанул Альбуса по нервам, обжег кожу огнем.

— Ты не сможешь сражаться против меня, — заметил Геллерт, подходя ближе, — да ты и не хочешь этого. — Альбус отступил назад, впечатавшись в каменную стену, и Геллерт, едва не касаясь, прошептал ему на ухо: — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. И ты тоже.

Знакомый жар опалил все тело Альбуса — Геллерт оказался так близко, что можно было ощутить тепло его кожи, растекающееся вокруг, как солнечный свет. Несмотря ни на что, тело Альбуса помнило это ощущение, помнило яркие, словно пережитые только вчера, ласки и желания; он не мог забыть изгибы и твердость тела Геллерта; не мог избавиться от упоительного знания, каков Геллерт в минуты страсти, как звучит его голос, как пылает все его существо.

Они познали друг друга всеми доступными человеку способами. И оба с болезненной ясностью убедились, что, будучи магами, все-таки оставались людьми.

По лицу Гриндельвальда скользнуло выражение, которое Альбус не смог истолковать; кончики пальцев, легко, как перышком, коснулись лица Альбуса, и Геллерт негромко поинтересовался:

— Кто сломал тебе нос?

Альбус коротко невесело рассмеялся.

— А ты как думаешь?

Геллерт в раздумьи чуть наклонил голову, быстро догадавшись.

— И ты так его и не выправил.

— Некоторые вещи, однажды сломав, уже нельзя починить. — Альбус умудрился произнести это ровным тоном.

Геллерт натянуто улыбнулся, проведя пальцем по его щеке, сквозь бороду, к губам, и от этого прикосновения тело Альбуса прошило, как молнией, а когда пальцы Геллерта разомкнули губы британца, тот резко выдохнул и отпрянул в сторону.

Взгляд Геллерта жег его спину, пока Альбус приходил в себя.

— На твоих руках кровь, — наконец резко напомнил он.

— И на твоих тоже.

Альбус коротко вздохнул, оборачиваясь, и увидел, что Геллерт сгреб в охапку складки его церемониальной мантии, глядя на нее с удивлением и презрением.

— Взгляни на себя: ты стоишь у вершины системы, служишь системе, которую однажды клялся свергнуть. Убеждаешь себя, что сделал достаточно, что ты доволен своей жизнью, — и все это время сокрушаешься об утраченных амбициях, о великих мечтах, с которыми ты расстался. Сокрушаешься о том, что потерял меня. — Уголки его губ снова дернулись вверх, стоило ему увидеть выражение лица Альбуса. — Мне никогда не нужна была легилеменция, чтобы читать твои мысли.

— Я давно не тот мальчик, которого ты знал, — сухо отозвался Альбус, стараясь не показать, насколько глубоко вонзился отравленный шип слов Геллерта. — Если последние пятнадцать лет чему-то и научили меня, так это тому, что у власти есть цена. И некоторые жертвы ничем не могут быть оправданы — и на некоторые жертвы я, в отличие от тебя, никогда не пойду.

Глаза Геллерта сузились.

— Между нами говоря, ты тот еще эгоист. — Они теперь кружились друг вокруг друга, медленно и настороженно. — И пока ты прячешься в Шотландии и играешь в свои политические кубики, я плачу цену, которой требует спасение всего магического сообщества — ради блага всего человечества. И, в отличие от тебя, я понимаю, что жертвы необходимы для…

— Еще раз так скажешь, и я тебя прикончу, и к черту клятву! — Эти слова вырвались из горла Альбуса, как разгневанное шипение дракона, и что-то непостижимое мелькнуло в глубине геллертовых зрачков. — Так вот значит, кем она стала для тебя? _Жертвой_ на алтарь твоего дела?

Геллерт взглянул мимо плеча Альбуса на скелеты в стене.

— Ну конечно, ты один пережил подобную трагедию. Смерть твой старый друг. — Его взгляд снова впился в лицо Альбуса. — А ты знаешь, каково это — просыпаться оттого, что в голове полыхают руины городов? Видеть, стоит закрыть глаза, бойню и хаос? Нет. Чего стоят твои личные трагедии перед лицом конца мира? 

— Любая трагедия касается кого-то лично, — огрызнулся Альбус, — и не тебе было рассказывать о её трагедии, превращать ее в какой-то мрачный спектакль…

— Я не даю остыть памяти об Ариане! — яростно откликнулся Геллерт, не обращая внимания на то, как Альбус вздрогнул при имени сестры. — Я мщу за нее.

— Ты ее используешь! — огонь в груди Альбуса разгорался всепоглощающей яростью. — Ты смеешь тревожить ее память — чтобы порочить подобным образом?!

— Я рассказываю ее историю, — возразил Геллерт, — а истории обладают огромной властью. — Он улыбнулся, но тепла или радости в этой улыбке не было. — А ведь однажды ты знал это лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. 

— Геллерт, никакой ты не рассказчик. — Имя, у которого раньше был вкус меда, теперь горчило отравой. Альбус облизал губы и обнаружил, что они пересохли и потрескались. — Ты не герой, не спаситель и не пророк. Ты просто убийца.

Мелодичный голос Геллерта стал тихим и совсем серебряным.

— А что же тогда сказать о тебе? — Альбус замер, и Геллерт подошел совсем близко. — Прежде, чем разглядеть во мне тьму, ты любовался мной, словно солнцем. Но разве в тебе самом не сокрыта тьма?

Отблески свечей играли на точеных чертах его лица, придавая им что-то порочное, демоническое. Под глазами залегли тени, словно он не спал несколько недель. Словно безумие, бурлящее, сжигающее его изнутри, начало сказываться и на внешности; запятнало его красоту, как ранее запятнало душу.

— Я знаю, какие желания по-прежнему таятся в твоей душе, — продолжал Геллерт, оттесняя Альбуса к нагромождению гробов. — Порывы, которые ты все это время отрицал и пытался сдержать. — Он встал так близко, что они едва не соприкасались грудью и животами. — Твоё тайное «я»… твои истинные устремления… — Геллерт придвинулся еще ближе, наклоняясь, и фиал выскользнул из-за отворотов рубашки и повис в воздухе между ними. Альбус чувствовал, как дико колотится сердце о грудную клетку, как магия наполняет вены, словно прилив, и как пульс совсем заходится, когда губы Геллерта едва заметно касаются бьющейся на горле жилки и прокладывают путь наверх, обдавая ухо горячим шепотом: — И кто еще знает твои самые темные глубины — и все равно желает тебя?

Альбус утратил способность мыслить; почти утратил способность дышать. Губы Геллерта теперь исследовали линию его челюсти, а речь стала негромкой и плавной:

— Я видел тебя со всех сторон — и с лучшей, и с худшей — и ни разу не отвел взгляда. И никогда не отведу.

И тут чары, которые сплел Геллерт, разбились: он покривил душой, он солгал, и Альбус не смог такого стерпеть.

— Ты бросил меня! — прошипел он, отталкивая Геллерта так, что тот впечатался в какой-то гроб. — Ты ушел! После… — Он судорожно вздохнул. — После всего!

— Да, я ушел, — лицо Геллерта вдруг вспыхнуло праведным негодованием, — а ты — последовал за мной? Ты остановил меня? Нет. Ты дал мне уйти. Ты не удержал меня. — Его глаза сверкнули в пламени свечей. — Это ты отвел взгляд.

Альбус смотрел на него неверящим взглядом, и в глазах Геллерта, как в зеркале, курился тот же фимиам ярости. 

А потом что-то щелкнуло.

Одним судорожным движением Альбус снова притиснул Геллерта к рядам гробов и крепко, до крови в деснах, прижался губами к его губам.

Геллерт сдавленно застонал ему в рот, притягивая ближе, жадно, отчаянно целуя в ответ, кусая за губу, орудуя языком во рту Альбуса. Он почувствовал вкус крови — своей, Геллерта или их обоих — и предательское покалывание Темной магии на языке.

Геллерт отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо и перевести дух, грудь у него ходила ходуном.

— Ты такой же на вкус, как раньше, — сказал он севшим неверным голосом. Альбус сгреб его за цепочку на шее и снова притянул к себе.

— А ты — нет.

Геллерт засмеялся у его губ, наматывая волосы Альбуса на кулак и крепко натягивая. Альбус ответил тем же — кудри Геллерта по-прежнему были такими мягкими — и резким движением рванул рубашку на его груди.

Золотое сияние красоты Геллерта и до этого было не от мира сего — а теперь, открытая взгляду, она была почти невыносима для глаз смертного человека. Альбус провел дрожащей рукой по фиалу с их кровью и по обнаженной коже — под ней бежал поток магии Геллерта, знакомой и одновременно незнакомой.

Их тела все еще дополняли друг друга как две половинки одного целого.

— Альбус, — выдохнул Геллерт, прижимаясь губами ко впадинке между ключиц — слегка прикусывая, посасывая, срывая стоны. Прижался так, чтобы Альбус почувствовал силу его возбуждения, медленно, очень медленно скользнул рукой вниз, чтобы нарочито небрежно скользнуть по мучительно-очевидному свидетельству возбуждения самого британца, и потянулся к застежкам его мантии. — Как я скучал по этому… как скучал по тебе…

Альбус отпрянул в приступе мучительной ярости — теперь, когда тепло Геллерта не обжигало его кожу, здравомыслие нахлынуло все сметающей волной.

— Хватит с меня этих игр, — выплюнул Альбус, тяжело дыша. — Разыщи одного из своих последователей…

— Моих аколитов, — поправил Геллерт, едва переводя дух. В глазах у него плясало веселое безумие. — Моих солдат. Моих _возлюбленных учеников_.

— Так вот найди одного из своих полоумных прихвостней, — оборвал его Альбус, — и позволь ему — или ей, уж как получится — услужить тебе. — Он сделал неверный шаг назад. — Я тебе больше не игрушка.

По покрытому лихорадочным румянцем лицу Геллерта пронеслось выражение, похожее на удивление, но так быстро, что Альбус решил, что ему показалось.

— Значит, вот как ты считаешь? — мягко спросил Геллерт. — Альбус, для меня не существует никого, кроме тебя, так же, как и для тебя нет никого, кроме меня. — Он протянул руку, погладив Альбуса по щеке и проведя большим пальцем по припухшим губам. — Все прочие недостойны такого.

Альбус не успел на пошевелиться, ни ответить: Геллерт схватил его, развернул — и аппортировал обоих в другой конец крипты, притиснув Альбуса к алтарю под сенью золотого креста.

— Ты однажды был моим аколитом, а я — твоим, — прошептал Геллерт густым от желания голосом. — Ты помнишь? — Взмахом руки он поднял свечи в алтаря, заставив зависнуть в воздухе, а второй жадно провел по телу Альбуса, сминая ткань. — Помнишь, как мы боготворили друг друга?

Ресницы Альбуса затрепетали, дыхание прервалось, и он закрыл глаза.

— Не противься этому, — услышал он шепот Геллерта. — Не противься мне.

Щелчком пальцев он расстегнул застежки на одежде Альбуса, явив на свет его затвердевший член; почувствовав прикосновение воздуха, Альбус распахнул глаза, и Геллерт победно усмехнулся.

Но в следующий миг Альбус схватил его, разворачивая спиной к себе и прижимая к алтарю. Одним сильным движением он разорвал брюки Геллерта, и тот изогнулся, подаваясь навстречу Альбусу, издав изумленный и восторженный вздох и уцепившись за алтарь, в то время как руки британца до синяков впились ему в бедра, принуждая к послушанию.

А уж когда Альбус накрыл ладонью бархатно-твердый член Геллерта, использовав бессловесное заклинание смазки и сильно двигая вперед-назад, тот взмолился:

— Альбус, — выстонал он, отчаянно сминая покровы алтаря, чувствуя, как движение усилилось и ускорилось. — Ты… я же сейчас… ааах…

Кружащее голову, опьяняющее чувство — видеть, как Геллерт теряет всякое соображение и полностью отдается на твою милость. Альбуса накрывало сокрушительным сознанием собственной власти, всепожирающим, неумолимым, желанием подчинять и управлять.

Еще одно бессловесное заклинание смазки — и Альбус бедром раздвинул ноги Геллерта шире и проник внутрь одним пальцем, слегка согнул — и ощутил острый разряд удовольствия, услышав судорожный, застрявший в горле Геллерта стон. Он был таким мучительно отзывчивым, таким умопомрачительно _тесным_ — и Альбус понял, снова неудержимо содрогнувшись от восторга, что если Геллерт кого-то и допускал к своему телу, то это было довольно давно.

Но как бы то ни было, Альбус знал, что только ему доступна в полной мере способность превратить Геллерта в переполненный наслаждением сосуд.

— _Альбус_ , — простонал тот снова, словно обвиняюще, извиваясь и требуя более тесного контакта.  
Альбус замедлил движения и добавил еще один палец.

— Умоляй меня.

Геллерт коротко резко рассмеялся и вытолкнул на выдохе, оскалив зубы:

— У тебя это всегда получалось лучше… — Он осекся, изогнувшись, глотая воздух, когда пальцы Альбуса с безупречной точностью коснулись самой чувствительной точки. — Scheisse, — прошипел Геллерт, едва не содрав ткань с алтаря.

— У меня многое что получалось лучше.

— Альбус, — на этот раз Геллерт выдохнул имя любовника, словно проклятие, ощущая, как руки Альбуса усилили ласки, скользя словно по оголенным нервам. — Альбус, _умоляю_ …

Альбус умел быть милосердным.

Еще одно умелое движение — и все тело Геллерта под аккомпанемент надрывного стона задрожало под его руками, сжимаясь вокруг его пальцев, пульсируя в хватке, заливая кулак горячей влагой. Альбус пил, как вино, прекрасный профиль любовника, отраженный в позолоте креста, поднятый к небесам и умытый сиянием свечей, соблазнительное в своей беззащитности горлом и сомкнутые в блаженстве ресницы.

Но прежде чем Геллерт успел очнуться, даже прежде чем он перестал подрагивать в его руке, Альбус без помощи палочки убрал следы оргазма и прижался к Геллерту сзади, запустив руку в золотое облако волос. Тот снова хрипло рассмеялся и заметил:

— Не сдерживай себя.

И Альбус вонзился в него одним движением, и впервые за пятнадцать лет они стали единым целым.

Он замер, пытаясь справиться со всепоглощающим удовольствием, затопившим его с головой, и позволяя телу Геллерта привыкнуть к ощущению; оба коротко, рвано дышали, и свечи в воздухе мигали в диком ритме, видимо, в такт со сладкой отравой, растекающейся и пульсирующей в их венах.

Потом Альбус начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. Со всех сторон за ними наблюдали скалящиеся черепа, наблюдала сама Смерть, насмехаясь и торжествуя победу.

Порванная рубашка Геллерта сползла вниз, обнажив дрожащее плечо, покрытое бисеринками пота. Распластав ладонь на изящном изгибе его спины, Альбус наклонился и, проведя зубами по позвонкам, впился в загривок Геллерта, заставляя того содрогаться, стискивать алтарь — и стискивать Альбуса внутри. Геллерт приоткрыл губы то ли чтобы заговорить, то ли чтобы всхлипнуть, но Альбус крепко потянул его за кудри, вздергивая голову, заставляя изогнуться и вырывая из груди еще один мучительный стон.

Как это не походило на их юношеские забавы, на нежные ласки в залитых солнцем лугах или тайком — в постели Альбуса.

Но они заслужили именно это.

Альбус еще крепче вцепился в волосы Геллерта, отбросил всякую сдержанность и трахал безжалостно, властно, вбивался в любовника безудержно и неистово. И Геллерт был прекрасен под ним — его божественно прекрасное лицо, искаженное от наслаждения, приоткрытые губы, словно молитву повторяющие « _Альбус, Альбус_ » и рваные вздохи облегчения, сопровождавшие каждый толчок.

Альбус нащупал металлическую цепочку вокруг шеи Геллерта и потянул, входя еще глубже, чувствуя, как в венах вскипают кровь и магия, грозя выплеснуться в диком неистовстве инферно. Геллерт, должно быть, тоже это почувствовал: он весь пульсировал, переполненный мощью, энергией, сжимаясь вокруг Альбуса, затягивая его в жаркую бездну своей Темной магии.

Воздух вокруг них дрожал, неистово плясало пламя парящих в воздухе свечей, и когда Альбуса накрыло волной освобождения, он на миг ослеп, пропал в беспощадном удовольствии. Он упал вперед, опираясь рукой на алтарь, наполняя Геллерта своей квинтэссенцией, и услышал, как с губ того последний раз сорвалось замирающее в начале и конце « _Альбус_ …», и ему показалось, что он прошел очищение.

Получил отпущение всех грехов.

Когда он наконец оторвался от тела Геллерта, всё еще ничего не видя после слепящей вспышки удовольствия, то почувствовал, как тот схватил руку, запутавшуюся в его волосах, и поцеловал в ладонь, словно совершая причастие.

Альбус, пошатываясь, выпрямился, внезапно охваченный чувством, которому он не мог найти названия, и свечи рухнули на алтарь с такой силой, что камень содрогнулся.

— Альбус, скажи мне… — Всегда безупречно мелодичный голос Геллерта на этот раз звучал хрипло, надорванно. — Ты утолил свою жажду? Ты, впервые за долгие годы, наконец-то удовлетворен?

Альбус оглянулся — Геллерт уже снова оделся, но лицо у него все еще было раскрасневшимся, и он выглядел встрепанным и усталым. Он неловко опирался об алтарь, пристально и коварно глядя на Альбуса.

— Конечно же нет, — ответил он сам себе. — И никогда не будешь — до тех пор, пока ты сопротивляешься мне.

Он переменил позу, слегка поморщившись; на шее у него уже наливались пурпуром следы зубов, и Альбус почувствовал, как горят щеки — от приступа вины или новой волны возбуждения, а может и от того, и от другого.

— Ты был рожден для великих дел, — продолжал Геллерт, потирая красную полосу там, где цепочка впилась ему в шею под хваткой Альбуса. — Ты не должен прозябать в глуши. — Он поймал взгляд Альбуса и прищурился. — Твое место — рядом со мной.

— Ты однажды сказал, что мой удел — одиночество. — На один мучительный миг Альбус снова увидел юного Геллерта в проеме двери, безжалостного, беспощадного, бьющего словами наотмашь. — Ты думаешь, я забыл?

Долгую минуту Геллерт молчал, передернув плечами от ледяного взгляда Альбуса.

— Мы все скоры на злые слова, когда ощущаем себя преданными.

— Преданными? — Альбус не сдержал презрительного, недоверчивого смешка. — И как же я предал тебя, позволь спросить?

— Ты отказался от поисков, — горячо бросил Геллерт в ответ, — ты отказался от нашей миссии. Ты бросил меня. — Его голос стремительно возвращал себе звучность и выразительность, страсть и напор. — Ты отшвырнул меня, вышвырнул в этот мир одного, заставил воплощать наши планы в одиночку — и я справляюсь без тебя, как уж могу. — Дыхание у него прервалось, словно что-то надломилось в горле, и Геллерт продолжал уже тише: — Я делаю, что должен.

Альбус покачал головой, внезапно ощутив, как он вымотан и что далеко уже не молод.

— Геллерт, ты знаешь, что ты сделал.

Тот отошел от алтаря, двигаясь очень аккуратно и выверенно. Оказавшись перед Альбусом — так, что они ощущали дыхание друг друга, — Геллерт произнес с беспощадной, как удар ножа, уверенностью:

— И я знаю, что сделал ты.

— Не надо, — простонал еле слышно Альбус.

— А чего бы ты хотел услышать? — не отступал Геллерт. — Что это сделал я? Что мне жаль? И ты меня после этого простишь? И себя простишь тоже?

Альбус судорожно вздохнул, поднял глаза на золотой крест — и голос Геллерта смягчился.

— Разве важно теперь, чье заклинание тогда убило ее? — Он скользнул взглядом по алтарю — задумчиво, почти зачарованно, — и одна из свечей погасла. — В конце концов, мы оба были там и оба виноваты. И нам придется жить с этим до конца наших дней.

Альбус отвернулся, сжав кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони, борясь с неудержимым, безумным желанием упасть на колени у этого магловского алтаря и молить о прощении, которого он никогда не сможет получить.

— Альбус, мы не можем изменить прошлое. — Геллерт сделал еще шаг и поднял руку к лицу Альбуса. Тот напрягся всем телом, но Геллерт просто с удивительной нежностью убрал на место выбившуюся каштаново-рыжую прядь. — Ты моё будущее, а я — твое. Ты можешь бегать от этой истины, сколько угодно, прятаться от меня столько, сколько потребуется. Я дал тебе пятнадцать лет и дам еще столько, сколько тебе будет нужно. — Он охватил щеку Альбуса ладонью, приковывая его лазурью взгляда. — Что такое годы, когда у нас впереди века?

И тьма крипты озарилась вспышкой света.

Они двое, вместе, освещают путь всему миру своей магией. Никого не обожают так сильно, ни перед кем не трепещут так неудержимо, никто не может сравниться с ними мощью. Они стоят на вершине мира, который они изменили и создали заново, и наблюдают, как он превращается, трансфигурирует в великолепную, волшебную гармонию света и красоты. Обняв друг друга, они шествуют сквозь года и века, волосы их белеют, кости истончаются, пока наконец, однажды, они не передают Дары и не уходят во владения Смерти рука об руку, исполнив своя священный долг.

Альбус отшатнулся от Геллерта, ощущая комок в горле.

— Любое будущее, которое у нас могло быть, умерло вместе с Арианой. — Это имя осело у него на языке пеплом, и запах смерти вокруг внезапно стал удушающим. — И никакие прекрасные видения не изменят содеянного.

Мрачное выражение набежало на лицо Геллерта, и Альбусу стало неуютно.

— Лги себе, сколько угодно, — мы оба знаем, чем это закончится. Мы связаны кровью и судьбой. — Он протянул руку к фиалу на груди, и жесткая улыбка расцвела на его губах. — Пока Смерть не разлучит нас.

Свечи бросали многоцветные тени на крест, гробы, черепа в стенах. Альбус вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и закрыл глаза.

— Если ты видел тьму во мне, — ровным голосом сказал он, — то я видел свет в тебе. — Он снова открыл глаза и понял, что они полны слез. — Геллерт, для тебя еще не все потеряно. Но если ты продолжишь идти этим путем…

Он умолк, и перед его мысленным взором вспыхивали картины жестокостей, совершенных Геллертом, его злодеяний, его все сокрушающей силы.

— Даа? — вопросительно протянул Геллерт. Его голос стал тише — и похож на лезвие, смазанное медом. — Давай, разъясни мне, словно я один из твоих учеников, один из твоих непослушных детишек — если я продолжу идти этим путем, этим порочным путем, что ты сделаешь? — Его губы изогнулись в безрадостной, насмешливой улыбке. — Накажешь меня? Сразишься со мной? Остановишь меня?

Альбуса словно резали живьем, и от душевной боли его буквально мутило.

— Если буду должен.

— Ох, Альбус… мой чудесный, чудовищный Альбус… — Геллерт провел пальцем по его груди, очерчивая символ Конфедерации на одежде, отчего тот едва заметно засиял магическим светом. — Единственный, мне равный, мой противник… любовь моя. — Альбус замер, затаив дыхание, и Геллерт притиснул его к себе, прошептав на ухо:

— Если ты жаждешь битвы, я подарю тебе войну!

Вереница смутно различимых звуков донеслась издалека: звон часов и колоколов из верхнего города, отдающийся эхом в крипте. Услышав этот звук, Геллерт вскинул голову, моргая, словно очнувшись от чар.

Улыбка, острая как нож, изогнула его губы, Геллерт попятился, протянул руку к стене из гробов — и темная длинная палочка вылетела из какой-то тайной расщелины и легла ему в ладонь.

— Ты нужен мне, чтобы переделать этот мир, — мягко произнес он, поглаживая палочку, и магия полыхала вокруг него — Темная и обжигающая. — Я буду ждать тебя. Я буду рвать этот мир на части, пока ты не придешь ко мне — и тогда вместе мы сложим его заново.

Последнее, что видел Альбус, прежде чем все свечи на алтаре разом погасли — сверкающие глаза Геллерта, горящие во тьме голубым огнем.

А потом тени затопили крипту, и он исчез. Аппартировал легко, словно сам был тенью, оставив Альбуса наедине с мертвецами, — и ощущение внезапной пустоты сдавило грудь Альбуса, словно клещами, словно сами своды крипты надвинулись на него, заключая в каменный мешок.

Сколько времени он мог провести в этой тьме с мертвыми?

Прежде чем Альбус нашел в себе силы достать палочку — и вообще шевельнуться, — что-то сияющее и полупрозрачное пролетело над ступенями лестницы, ведущей в стоящую на поверхности церковь, и крипта озарилась светом. В призрачной фигуре Альбус узнал ястреба, патронуса Арчера Эвермонда.

Немедленно возвращайтесь в Лондон, — приказал холодный ломкий голос министра магии. — Объявлена война.

 

Примечания автора

Судя по имени, Геллерт Гриндельвальд родился где-то на просторах Австро-Венгерской империи, которая полностью развалилсь в конце войны, которую тогда называли Великой войной. Официально она началась 28 июля 1914 года, через месяц после того, как сербский националист устроил покушение на наследника престола. Об этой войне говорили, что она должна положить конец всем войнам, за ее годы погибло 9 миллионов солдат и 7 миллионов мирного населения. Однако последовавшая в 1918 году эпидемия инфлюэнцы унесла жизни от 50 до 100 миллионов человек, и в итоге Великую войну стали называть просто Первой мировой.

Столкновение между британским министром магии Арчером Эвермондом и противостоящим ему членом Визенгамота Генри Поттером (прадедом Гарри, в чьем владении в тот момент находилась мантия-невидимка) описано Дж. Роулинг на сайте Pottermore: когда разразилась война, Эвермонд издал указ, запрещающий волшебникам вмешиваться в дела маглов, и Поттер публично осудил его за этот шаг.

В каноне не сказано, где располагалась штаб-квартира Международной конфедерации магов, но Прага кажется вполне подходящим вариантом, поскольку по легенде город основала колдунья и прорицательница Либуше.

И наконец, касаемо делюминатора. Мне всегда было очень любопытно, что он выполняет куда больше функций, чем операции со светом, и связывает владельца с любимым человеком и приводит к нему в прямом смысле. То есть это сосуд не только для света, но и для любви и, несомненно, одно из самых интригующих и показательных изобретений Альбуса Дамблдора.


End file.
